Sing to Me
by victorious
Summary: The Marauders stumble upon Lily singing to herself. What are their plans for Valentines Day? So sorry my summary sucks! LilyJames
1. Chapter 1

A/N: All the songs used in this chapter and the entire story are by Michael Buble. The characters and settings of this story are J.K. Rowling's. I own nothing but the plot.

**CHAPTER 1: Fever and Untapped Feelings**

The Marauders were doing the usual, looking for someone to make fun of, when they heard something. Something they thought they'd never hear in Hogwarts.

"Guys, do you hear… music?" Sirius Black said, pausing in his tracks.

"I don't know… it's kind of faint… but I believe I do hear a soft melody." Remus Lupin said.

"It's coming from Gryffindor Tower. It sounds like a song I heard when I was scurrying around in London." Peter Pettigrew, the smallest of the group had said.

"Well, I say we check it out. It might be a first year," James Potter, the leader of this group had said quite hopefully.

_Never know how much I love you_

_Never know how much I care_

_When you put your arms around me_

_I get a fever that's so hard to bear_

_You give me fever when you kiss me_

_Fever when you hold me tight_

_Fever in the morning_

_Fever all through the night._

Lily Evans was in the common room, apparently alone, singing softly along with the music. Thinking of the black haired boy she had longed to hear sing those words to her. She stood up and held out her hand, probably imagining that there was someone asking her to dance. Dancing by herself, she was saying in a dreamy tone, "Oh, James, I'd love to go out with you. I've wanted to for a long time. I just didn't want anyone else to know."

_Sun lights up the daytime_

_Moon lights up the night_

_I light up when you call my name_

_And you know I'm gonna treat you right_

_You give me fever when you kiss me_

_Fever when you hold me tight_

_Fever in the morning_

_Fever all through the night_

The Marauders stood outside the portrait of the Fat Lady, listening to what's going on in there, whether whoever was inside was alone or not.

"James, I think there's a girl in there. She's listening to what I think is Fever by this muggle singer. But what I don't understand is how she got that song to work around here without a CD or cassette player. Everyone knows that you can't use muggle objects powered by electricity around here due to the amount of magic surrounding Hogwarts." Remus said smartly.

"Ooh… a girl you say? All the more reason for us to go in!" Sirius said, most probably imagining it was a whole group of girls in their knickers.

"Well I still say we check it out. But quietly. We might be able to use this against this person." James said to his friends and said, "Moonlit walks" to the Fat Lady, mumbling to herself as she opened the portrait hole.

_Everybody's got the fever_

_That is something you all know_

_Fever isn't such a new thing_

_Fever started long ago_

Quietly, the four boys crept up the stairs, led by Sirius, who was snapping to the beat of the music. "Shh!!" James whispered.

"Sorry, mister touchy!" Sirius muttered in reply. Remus started to get a head of them and nudged James's shoulder telling him to take a look.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: All the songs used in this chapter and the entire story are by Michael Buble. The characters and settings of this story are J.K. Rowling's. I own nothing but the plot.

**CHAPTER 2: The Untapped becomes Tapped, yet Denied**

_Romeo loved Juliet_

_Juliet she felt the same_

_When he put his arms around her_

_He said 'Julie, baby, you're my flame_

_Thou giv-est fever when we kisseth_

_Fever with thy flaming youth_

_Fever I'm afire_

_Fever yea I burn forsooth'_

Lily was singing along to the lyrics of the song, While the Marauders, well, mainly James was staring in awe. Now they knew how anyone would have been able to play muggle CDs here. That person would have to be unbelievably smart. Well as we all know, Lily is an unbelievably smart person.

_Captain Smith and Pocahontas_

_Had a very mad affair_

_When her daddy tried to kill him_

_She said 'Daddy, o, don't you dare_

_He gives me fever with his kisses_

_Fever when he holds me tight_

_Fever, I'm his misses,_

_Oh daddy, won't you treat him right'_

James had started to walk toward her, hiding behind random pieces of furniture so he could be able to be that invisible someone she was dancing with.

_Now you've listened to my story_

_Here's the point that I have made_

_Chicks were born to give you fever_

_Be it Fahrenheit or centigrade _

_They give you fever when you kiss them_

_Fever if you live and learn_

_Fever till you sizzle_

_What a lovely way to burn_

_What a lovely way to burn_

_What a lovely way to burn_

He had missed his chance. The song was over. But luckily there was another song playing. He kneeled behind the couch, waiting for the song, and Lily was standing in the middle of the room, waiting as well.

_You're a falling star_

_You're the getaway car_

_You're the line in the sand_

_When I go too far_

_You're the swimming pool_

_On an august day_

_And you're the perfect thing to say_

James actually knew his song. He heard it when is mother bought a muggle CD when she went into London. He recalls that day as if it was yesterday. It was quite embarrassing really.

…_**FLASHBACK…**_

"Come on, Jamesie! Dance with me!" James's mother had called out to him.

"Mom, I'm reading a very good book and I don't think I'll be able to stand it if I forget the page!" In truth, he wasn't reading a book. He just slipped I picture of Lily in it and pretended to be reading, when he was actually staring at the picture longingly.

"Come on Jamesie! Just slip a piece of paper into it and come dance with me." After a moment of deep thought, he decided that it was better to get it over with.

After the song, he finally said, "Mom, I can't take it anymore. Frankly, it's tiring. What's the title of this song anyway? I don't think it's a wizard song is it."

"It's called Everything. And no, it's not from a wizard band. It's a muggle CD I picked up in London. James, you're a Quidditch player. Quidditch is far more challenging than dancing. Go on then, finish your book."

"Finally." James muttered to him self.

…_**END FLASHBACK…**_

_And you play it coy but it's kinda cute_

_Oh when you smile at me you know exactly what you do_

_Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true_

_Cause you can see it when I look at you_

Right at this moment, he jumped in and started to dance with Lily.

"You're a good dancer, Lily."

Her eyes opened wide. But she didn't stop dancing. It was a dream come true. Despite the fact that he used to ask her out on a date ten times a day every single day for the past five years, he's changed.

_And in this crazy life_

_And through these crazy times_

_It's you_

_It's you_

_You make me sing_

_You're every line_

_You're every word_

_You're everything_

_You're a carousel_

_You're a wishing well_

_And you light me up_

_When you ring my bell_

_You're a mystery_

_You're from outer space_

_You're every minute of my every day_

They didn't stop dancing. They just stared at each others eyes while doing so, absorbing every word, following the melody with James lightly singing along.

_And I can't believe that I'm your man_

_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can_

_Whatever comes our way_

_We'll see it through_

_And you know that's what our love can do_

_And in this crazy life_

_And through these crazy times_

_It's you_

_It's you_

_You make me sing_

_You're every line_

_You're every word_

_You're everything_

_And so la la la la_

_So la la la la_

_And in this crazy life_

_And through these crazy times_

_It's you_

_It's you_

_You make me sing_

_You're every line_

_You're every word_

_You're everything_

_You're every song_

_And I sing along_

_Cause you're my everything_

_Yeah, yeah_

_So la la la la_

_So la la la la_

James could tell that the other Marauders had left because there was no sign of laughing, rolling on the floor or any sound for that matter.

"So… That was- umm- awkward. So you heard the music from downstairs, huh?" Lily finally spat out, after about a minute of complete silence.

"Uh yeah. The guys and I were on our way to the beech tree when we heard it. Remus kept wondering how muggle music was playing here, so we decided to check it out. When we saw you in here, dancing, they told me to go in there and dance with you so…I'm sorry I did that. I know it was wrong to barge in on you like that." James said, blushing.

"No, it's perfectly fine. But don't you go getting ideas that I was imagining that someone I like was dancing with me!"

"I won't. And don't worry. I won't tell anyone what you were doing in here. I'll just tell the guys to put a cork in it." And with that, he left.

…_**LILY'S THOUGHTS…**_

_God, I hate myself. Why couldn't I just say it? He's changed. He isn't that arrogant toe rag he was before. Why couldn't I have seen it before? I love him and he loves me. He seemed so sincere and there I was making a fool of myself. I think Kissing a Fool is the appropriate song right now. _

_**...END LILY'S THOUGHTS…**_

She pressed the skip button twice and it landed on the song she was looking for.

_You are far_

_When I could have been your star_

_You listened to people_

_Who scared you to death?_

_And from my heart_

_Strange that you were strong enough_

_To even make a start_

_You'll never find_

_Peace of mind_

_Till you listen to your heart_

_People_

_You can never change the way they feel_

_Better let them do just what they will_

_For they will_

_If you let them_

_Steal your heart from you_

_People_

_Will always make a lover feel a fool_

_But you knew I loved you_

_We could have shown them all_

_We should have seen love through_

_Fooled me with the tears in your eyes_

_Covered me with kisses and lies_

_So bye_

_But please don't take my heart_

_You are far_

_I'm never gonna be your star_

_I'll pick up the pieces_

_to mend my heart_

_strange that I was wrong enough_

_to think you'd love me too_

_You must have been kissing a fool_

_I said you must have been kissing a fool_

_But remember this_

_Every other kiss_

_That you'll ever give_

_Long as we both live_

_when you need the hand of another man_

_one you really can surrender with_

_I will wait for you_

_like I always do_

_there's something there_

_that can't compare with any other_

_You are far_

_When I could have been your star_

_You listened to people_

_Who scared you to death_

_And from my heart_

_Strange that I was wrong enough_

_To think you'd love me too_

_You must have been kissing a fool_

_You must have been kissing a fool_

_You must have been kissing a fool_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: All the songs used in this chapter and the entire story are by Michael Buble. The characters and settings of this story are J.K. Rowling's. I own nothing but the plot.

**CHAPTER 3: Serenades Are Best Done With Friends as the Band**

"Guys, I love Evans more than ever now. She got feisty after blushing—"James was cut off for the second time today.

"Yes Prongs, we know, you probably told us the story ten times today. So, what are you going to do about it? You're not going to hang yourself upside down by the ankle and not come down until she told you she loved you like last month are you?" Remus said, gasping for air seeing as that plan was the dumbest and longest plan of the year.

"Yeah Prongs, but what does Evans have that others don't? I mean, other girls would practically kill just to get a date with any of us. Why on Earth would you prefer Lily?" Sirius pointed out.

"That's exactly it. She doesn't fall all over us like the other girls. It's different with her. She's got that… spark, you know what I mean? Hey. Where's Wormtail?"

"He's at Madame Pomfrey's. He tripped on a wheel of cheese. Been out cold all day. Rather funny, really" Sirius finished with a chuckle.

"Guys, I've got a plan." James said, with one of his famous smirks that would make any girl faint.

"Oh no." Sirius and Remus said in unison.

James led the two into Gryffindor Common room, sat down in the chair nearest to the fire place and began to speak.

"So Lily likes muggle songs does she? Well, my idea is that we go Beatles on her. We dress up in black coat and tie and sing her a song just like what I've read in Muggle Studies about how Filipinos used to ask out girls. They serenade them. This was usually done in the night time and the guy sings to her a love song while someone plays the guitar or something."

"But James, that was done in the Spanish era. And besides, neither I nor Sirius knows how to play guitar or any instrument for that matter," Remus said smartly.

"Actually my dear Mr. Moony, I in fact, DO know how to play guitar. I learned just to piss my mum off." Sirius said casually.

"Then it's settled. We will play Moon Dance. Sirius, learn the chords and Remus, go to Hogsmeade and look for matching outfits for the three of us. I personally don't want Peter screwing this up. We will sing on the 14th of February during the feast. I will consult with Professor Dumbledore if we could do the said plan and I will win the heart of the beautiful Miss Lily Evans. It's perfect." James said with a grin to match.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: All the songs used in this chapter and the entire story are by Michael Buble. The characters and settings of this story are J.K. Rowling's. I own nothing but the plot.

**CHAPTER 4: Practice makes perfect**

The Marauders have been practicing for a week now and Sirius hasn't learned everything yet. Valentine's day was only three days away. "Sirius, try this. It's a charm that could help you memorize the chords better," James said, taking out his wand. "_Memorio_" **A/N: does this charm already exist? **Putting his wand away, he said, "there, now try it." The charm did it. Sirius was playing the song perfectly without having to look down at the parchment containing the notes. It was a good thing the Room of Requirement was soundproof. Otherwise, Filch would've whisked them away to Professor McGonagall. "Here Prongs, Padfoot, I found the perfect robes to use as we serenade Lily. I got them at a bargain price but I did some alterations." He held up a pair of black velvet robes that had a small cursive 'M' on the breast pocket. James fitted his and to his surprise, he looked pretty good in it. "Good job, Moony. Wormtail has been sent to St. Mungo's. Madame Pomfrey says he hit his head hard. We have two weeks to perfect this, let's do first stanza, so here it goes:

"_Well, it's a marvelous night for a Moondance_

_With the stars up above in your eyes_

_A fantabulous night to make romance_

_'Neath the cover of October skies_

_And all the leaves on the trees are falling_

_To the sound of the breezes that blow_

_And I'm trying to please to the calling_

_Of your heart-strings that play soft and low_

_And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush_

_And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush_

"Guys, that was… awesome. Remus, I think I know a charm that could teach you to play drums. It's in my charms notebook. I suppose you could perform it yourself. Sirius, that was bloody brilliant. Okay, let's practice on Friday because Saturday is the big day. I talked to the Headmaster, and he said that he will allot us 15 minutes. That will give us a chance for an introduction and extra time for me to recite a poem for Lily. And let me assure you that the poem is extremely lovely. My father professed his love to my mom through it and frankly, it worked. I just tweaked it a bit. Moony, take a look. It might need to be revised." James said, handing the parchment to Remus, who had taken out his glasses. "Wow Prongs, this is extremely well made." "Let me have a go at it!" Sirius said, putting down his guitar. "Whoa. This is so deep. 'nough said." "We better be making our way to Gryffindor Tower. It's nearly 11." James said as he was packing up the equipment.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: All the songs used in this chapter and the entire story are by Michael Buble. The characters and settings of this story are J.K. Rowling's. I own nothing but the plot.

**CHAPTER 5: Second Thoughts and a Bit of Fun**

The fourteenth of February had finally come. Professor Dumbledore had canceled all of their classes that day so that they could "spend time with the person they loved". Peter wasn't back from the hospital yet and James was pretty excited with that. He was out on the quidditch pitch doing some laps seeing as the one he loved ever so dearly was yet to be won. After taking a shower, he decided to look for Remus and Sirius. He went up to the owlery and got his owl, Pecker and told him, "Pecker, look for Sirius and Remus and give them these. It's very important that they get these, so don't you dare do anything stupid in between." She was hooting playfully as James was explaining and rubbing her feathers ever so gently. "That's a good girl." And she took the two pieces of parchment and headed on her way.

Pecker had finally found Sirius behind the Whomping Willow with some Ravenclaw named Trixie Gates. As anyone would've expected, he was snogging her senseless. Pecker swooped down to Sirius' shoulder and bit his ear to get his attention realizing that her constant hooting for the past two and a half minutes wasn't getting any reaction whatsoever from him. "Ow! Gerroff me, Pecker! Cant you see I'm busy?" Sirius said, still snogging the oblivious Trixie. "Fine, fine, Trix, I have to go. It was fun." Sirius said, adding one of his "girl-melting" winks. And with that, he opened the letter and read it while running to the castle.

_Padfoot,_

_Get your bum to the room of requirement as fast as you can. As my bestfriends, you and Moony have to keep me on my toes and convince me that this is a good idea. Frankly, I'm feeling a little anxiety. HURRY!_

_Prongs_

_ Typical. _Sirius thought to himself.

Meanwhile, in Gryffindor Common Room, Remus was also having a bit of fun with Gracie Lee, the Japanese transfer student and his potions partner until he saw Pecker at the window, tilting his feathery little head to see if it was really his owner's bestfriend. "Grace, I gotta go. Happy Valentines Day. C'mon Pecker!" Being the fast reader that he was, he knew from the frantic and shaky handwriting that his bestfriend was nervous and needed comforting. He grabbed their costumes and headed to the Room of Requirement because it was already 5:30 on his watch and being ever so diligent, he thought that they wouldn't be done with Prongs until quarter to 7.

Remus and Sirius arrived at the Room of Requirement with their friend waiting for them in a corner sucking his thumb and rocking himself while his free hand was pulling his ear. Sirius and Remus shot each other glances telling the other that it was a repeat of the quidditch final. "Prongs, it has been decided that we will play in front of the entire student body in ridiculous outfits- no offense, Moony- while you profess your undying love for the girl of your dreams, the lovely Lily Evans." Sirius said with a smirk on his face to give his friend a confidence boost. "but guys, what if we go onstage and I see Lily with some other guy, not even bothering to watch the show??" James said, sounding like a little boy. "Prongs, there is only a small chance that would happen. Besides, you said so yourself that you have a huge hunch that Evans does like you. And you remember our un-original motto, don't you?" Remus said, while looking at Sirius to signify that his voice must be present while confirming the motto. "MARAUDERS NEVER SAY DIE." The two said in perfect unison. "You're right, guys. I feel better now. Now Moony, if you would please hand us our costumes, we have precisely fifteen minutes to practice and get to the Great Hall.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: All the songs used in this chapter and the entire story are by Michael Buble. The characters and settings of this story are J.K. Rowling's. I own nothing but the plot.

**CHAPTER 6: Pink Dresses and Some **_**Sirius**_** Laughs**

Meanwhile, in Gryffindor Tower, Lily was just getting ready for the feast. The professors had just made an announcement that they may come in casual attire, as long as it complies with the theme of the evening, Valentines Day. Lily was wearing a light-pink cocktail dress with sequins and beads that form a starry effect on the top of the dress. As usual, her dress was a halter, which was Lily's favorite type of dress. She styled her hair with a half-ponytail style bun. She applied light make-up that doesn't make her look like a clown and finished off with matching pink sandals with a rhinestone strap. **A/N: I'm not very good at making descriptions, but I hope that would be enough. **_I haven't seen or heard from James all day. I wonder if he has someone else to share the day with. _Lily thought, staring at the mirror.

The three Marauders were getting ready in the Room of Requirement. Everybody was suit up already, but they were still deciding whether they should reveal their true identity at first. Dumbledore said that he wouldn't introduce them as the Marauders, but as three young fellows who would like to send a message to a very special girl. "Prongs, I think that it would seem cooler if we wore masks and when you recite your poem, you remove your mask. Whaddya say?" Remus said, with a small smile on his face, as if he thought of it within 3 seconds. "I think it's a marvelous plan. I'll conjure us some masks." "Guys, check this out," Sirius said as he transformed to his animagus state. There, the two other boys saw a dog in robes similar to what they were wearing. Apparently, he applied a spell that when he turned into a dog, his robes would still stay on. Then he transformed to his human self. "Awesome, huh" "Riiiight. Wait just a dog-gone minute. Sirius, could you be a dog and give the bouquet of roses to Lily? She loves animals, and wouldn't it be cool if you did that?" James said, with a mischievous grin on his face. "No way, man. I am not doing that. It would be detrimental to my image as a hot and available man of high stature." Sirius said, crossing his arms around his chest.

"I cant believe you're making me do this. Dude, you owe me big time!" Sirius said as James and Remus were hiding his collar. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." James said, getting ready with a couple of warm up "well it's a marvelous night for a moon dance" lines. "Just smile and look pretty. Okay guys, are we ready?" they were behind the curtain the teachers set up for them in the Great Hall. Everyone nodded and Remus sent a red spark to signify to Dumbledore that they were ready.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: All the songs used in this chapter and the entire story are by Michael Buble. The characters and settings of this story are J.K. Rowling's. I own nothing but the plot.

**CHAPTER 7: A Marvelous Night for a Moondance **

"Good Evening, children and a Happy Valentines Day to all. I'm pleased to inform you that three of our students have asked me if they could perform a small number for us tonight. Obviously, I said yes. So lets all put our hands together for the three young lads!" And with that, James, Remus and Sirius went out and put on whatever they had to put on and began with an introduction by James. "So, Hogwarts, this isn't an original song by us, but I'd like to dedicate it to my favorite redhead." Remus started off with clapping his sticks together while going, "1-2- a 1-2-3-4!" and James began to sing.

"_Well, it's a marvelous night for a Moondance_

_With the stars up above in your eyes_

_A fantabulous night to make romance_

_'Neath the cover of October skies_

_And all the leaves on the trees are falling_

_To the sound of the breezes that blow_

_And I'm trying to please to the calling_

_Of your heart-strings that play soft and low_

_And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush_

_And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush_

Lily knew this song. Lily knew what it meant and more importantly, she knew it was for her.

_Can I just have one more Moondance with you, my love_

_Can I just make some more romance with you, my love_

_Well, I wanna make love to you tonight_

_I can't wait 'til the morning has come_

_And I know that the time is just right_

_And straight into my arms you will run_

_And when you come my heart will be waiting_

_To make sure that you're never alone_

_There and then all my dreams will come true, dear_

_There and then I will make you my own_

_Any time I touch you, you just tremble inside_

_And I know how much you want me that you can't hide_

_Can I just have one more Moondance with you, my love_

_Can I just make some more romance with you, my love_

_Well, I wanna make love to you tonight_

_I can't wait 'til the morning has come_

_And I know that the time is just right_

_And straight into my arms you will run_

_And when you come my heart will be waiting_

_To make sure that you're never alone_

_There and then all my dreams will come true, dear_

_There and then I will make you my own_

_Any time I touch you, you just tremble inside_

_And I know how much you want me that you can't hide_

_Can I just have one more Moondance with you, my love_

_Can I just make some more romance with you, my love_

_Can I just have one more Moondance with you, my love_

_Can I just make some more romance with you, my love_

_Can I just have one more Moondance with you, my love_

_Can I just make some more romance with you, my love_

_My Love, my love_

_I just want one more moondance with you, yes I do"_

James had already removed his mask and was making his way down the aisle, to Gryffindor table. Lily was looking at him with her beautiful green eyes, and already standing up. James stopped right in front of her and held her hand. "Lily, I love you. And here's a poem to tell you how much I do.

"_Roses, sunflowers and petunias do not amount to a lily_

_Whose gentle appearance astounds me. _

_Its petals don't amount to a single thing,_

_After the first time I heard you sing._

_Lily Evans, I love you truly,_

_And I hope that you love me too._

_If you do not, I shall leave,_

_But remember that you will always be in my heart that acts like a giant pensieve to the memories that we've had."_

James stood there, Lily's hand in his. He looked at her, waiting for a reply. She let go of his hand, but immediately she said, "James, you suck at making poems," smiling like she's never smiled before, "but that's not what I'm after. I know that you've changed. That's why I love you." And she pulled him into a kiss.

Remus signaled that Sirius didn't have to go to Lily and give the flowers. For they saw that James had already conjured her a bouquet of lilies. "Thank God!" Sirius whispered to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: All the songs used in this chapter and the entire story are by Michael Buble. The characters and settings of this story are J.K. Rowling's. I own nothing but the plot.

**CHAPTER 8: Separating Is the Last thing On My Mind**

Valentines Day was over and all of you will be glad to know that everything worked out. Lily and James were inseparable and no one would've wanted it otherwise. (Except Severus, but he isn't really included in this story, so don't worry.) It was finally graduation and the two love birds were having a chat by the Black Lake.

"James, we have one day until graduation. We might have to go our own ways." Lily said with a sniffle. "Don't worry love, I'm not going anywhere without you." James said, pulling Lily closer to him. "But James, I'm a muggle-born and you're a pureblood. How are we ever going to work this out? I'll be living in London and you, somewhere here in the magical community. I don't think I'll be able to settle down with anybody else but you." "You wont have to, Love. If you'll have me." "James, are you…" she couldn't finish. She was speechless. "Yes Lily. "He kneeled on one knee and took out a black velvet box with the letters J and L intertwined with one another on top. "Will you marry me?"


End file.
